OCs and the Band
"OCs and the Band" refers to a meme created by BT Productions. Summary Congratulations! Several of your original characters have won a free trip to perform with the new band in town! There is no way this trip could go wrong... or could it?! Scenarios # First off, what exactly is the new band in town? Use Springhole's Music Band Generator to find out. Be sure to give it a name while you're at it. # Now we need to add the original characters. The band generator created a random number of musicians, so let's just do the simple thing. Add OCs until the total number of characters (Musicians + OCs) equals twelve. # Before we get started however, do the OCs have any statements before departing? # Oh wait, never mind. It's already 4:00 A.M., which means it's time to start preparing for the trip. One OC goes to call a taxi, but a second OC is too excited about the band and disturbs the first's taxi call. # Despite the disturbance, the taxi eventually does arrive. However, the ride to the band's next performance location is interrupted when an OC feels a desperate need to use the bathroom. How do the others react? # Yay, we have made it to where the band is located! It will be some time before the band performs however. It's a good thing that somebody brought the pack of playing cards for some games. # After some time passes, the OCs get a chance to see the band in person. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Anyways, what are the OCs' first impressions of the band? # Uh oh! It turns out that one of the band members lost his/her instrument! It's up to the OCs to find it before the band starts the performance. # Do you have any romantic pairings in your OC list? If you don't, just use the best crack pairing you can come up with. Anyways, the band members start searching for the lost instrument as well. However, they find two romantic OCs not helping out. Instead, they are making out right there inside the backstage area. # What's this? A stranger comes by claiming that he/she saw a suspicious instrument? Well then, it could be the lost instrument the band was looking for. What do you think, OCs? Should you go check out the area the stranger pointed to? # In the end, it doesn't matter how the OCs reacted. The band insists they go check out the area, so they eventually give in and investigate. However, the instrument wasn't the missing instrument at all. It appears that someone had sabotaged this particular instrument with explosives! Worse, it is set to go off in one minute! # Now that the band knows that there is one minute left to find the lost instrument before it is too late, the scene starts to devolve into chaos. # Eventually, the minute passes. Even though everyone managed to escape the building in time, nothing inside the building could be saved now. The band starts to get depressed over the loss of the instrument, but the OCs assure the band that everything will get resolved soon enough. # As the adventure continues, an OC who is currently single starts to fall in love with one of the band members. # In an attempt to impress the band, the OC who fell in love buys chicken wings for everyone! Yet everyone gets food poisoning and either vomits or has diarrhea! Are they all okay? # Glad that's over. With food no longer an option, the OC who fell in love wants to try another tactic. Before the plan could go into action, the band lets the OCs know that they have found a substitute location for their band performance. # It also turns out that this location just so conveniently happens to be the place where the band's lost instrument is found! This calls for celebration! Show the reactions to the lost instrument being found. # Now that the instrument is found safe, the band can start performing! As reward for helping out the band members, the OCs get to perform along with them! Show off the amazing performance (or not-so-amazing). # With the performance over, the OC who fell in love decides the time is right to confess his/her feelings to the target band member! To show off how much in love the OC is in, he/she decides to kiss the band member before he/she could react to the confession. What happens next? # After the romance incident, the band members continue the rewards by offering the OCs a ride home! # During the ride, one of the OCs tries to convince the band to stop the vehicle so he/she could get an autograph. # The rest of the ride home goes smoothly without incident. However, once everyone got home, the OCs discover that some thieves are using the OCs' time away in an attempt to rob the place of valuable goods! It's time for the band to put on some epic background music as the OCs get into action to stop the thieves. # Now that that's over, the band members say goodbye to the OCs and leave for another performance. # Well OCs? How was the trip to perform with the band? Would you like to do it again? # The meme is completely over. You can choose to tag someone if you like. All I care about is that you had fun filling out the meme. Trivia BT Productions originally wanted to have the total number of characters be equal to ten, but it was changed to twelve. It is likely because Springhole can generate a band of eight. Category:Memes